


Introductions

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cage. I'd spent the last three years in a CAGE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again I must thank Spiralleds for her betaing skills during a busy holiday season. I fiddled with it after she saw it, so all errors are my own. This is a character I haven't written before, and it's in a conversational style, a bit of a risk so please let me know if it works! So...here's Amy!  
> TamingtheMuse prompt Osmosis  
> Set: During Smashed and Wrecked

A cage. I'd spent the last three years in a CAGE?

And Willow had gone super witchy.

And gay.

But what I was most pissed off about was that I'd missed the prom.

And Larry was gay too. Or had been, given the whole dead thing. Was there a mass coming out day and I didn't get the invite because I was, I dunno, stuck in a CAGE?

Too many changes. I feel like huddling in a corner or running a wheel and, oh goddess, when will the rat traits go away? I'm even grabbing my food in both hands to nibble it.

I need to get out. After being confined for what felt like forever, all walls are a bad thing. Is the Bronze still cool? And maybe it's time to see what little Willow can do. She'd used to turn to me or books for guidance but I can see the sparks jumping from her aura. She is so far from her center; they're in different zip codes. And funny, for being so tight in high school, those scoobies don't even seem to notice the 'fire hazard' signals she's got blazed across her forehead.

So what if that sounded snarky? Did you miss the bit where years of my life were spent obsessed with CHEESE?

I had earned my level of skill. After going through what Mom had done to me, there were only two possible reactions. And denying myself access to that type of power? Do I look like an idiot? I'd read her books and had practiced the little spells. I didn't want to get ahead of myself. Started with glamours to cover up zits and maybe skip a few stupid homework assignments. Nothing big, nothing to really influence people's free wills. I read _The Rule of Three_. I don't know what happened to my mom, but whatever did I never wanted to join her. An eternity with her comments? That would be perpetual torture.

But then Xander had demanded the love spell. And it had worked. Okay, not how he'd envisioned, but I'd warned him that love spells were tricky. Especially with teen hormones. But Goddess, I had involved the whole town, female anyway. That was when I knew I had the power.

And the others had known it too. Michael and Willow had come to ME to form the coven. I was their fount of wisdom for all things mystic, okay, maybe not all things. Willow did have her ghost-buster friends, and she'd told me about Mr. Giles' special collection that held some really neat spells. She didn't even ask for help with that souling spell. She asked Cordelia, not me. Funny, I'm still here.

So there I was, leading my own coven when WILLOW's mother is the one to narc us out. Nice to know mine wasn't the only loopy mother-daughter relationship. My mom might have played Freaky Friday with my body, but she would never let me be tied to a stake.

Sorry, flashing back to being the main ingredient on a barbeque isn't the most pleasant of memories. But things have changed.

I'm not the most powerful witch of Sunnydale. I'm not even in the same league, and when the hell did Willow go from spinning pencils to raising the dead? And she did transmogrification without any preparation. No candles or crystals to focus with or anything. I liked the forced dancing, but she wasn't even the slightest drained after what would have sucked anyone else dry. Me? I'd just piggy backed on her power. Quite the rush.

And although Willow'd always been the bookish type, some of what she did, well, it was like she learned it by osmosis, pulling the forces from the air itself. Down right scary. And really annoying. I've been trying to make up for lost time, but how am I supposed to compete when she found yet another area to be a fucking child protege in? (And how weird is it that I can't get yelled at for swearing anymore?)

Willow's no kid anymore either. Those curves and that outfit, we're talking a whole new Willow. And, damn, maybe I did get that coming out invite.

Doesn't matter. Ms. Magic-is-my-life needs to be taken down a peg or ten. Three years! Hey, I could use a little pick me up. I definitely deserve something for surviving as a rodent. A girl's got to look out for herself. No one else is going to look out for me.

I think it's time that little Ms. Perfect meets my friend Rack.


End file.
